It's a mystery to me
by the.empress
Summary: Ever wondered what really happened when Jace was running down Madison naked with antlers? I just used one of my favorite quotes to expand the story. Please R&R and let me know if you have any quotes you'd like a story about!


So I started re-reading the books again which is why I've been writing fan-fictions like crazy. This happens to be one of my favourite quotes, so I decided that I'd work with. Tell me what you think and if there is any other quotes you'd like me to work with too :D

...

"Don't order any of the faerie food," said Jace, looking at her over the top of his menu. "It tends to make humans a little crazy. One minute you're munching a faerie plum, the next minute you're running naked down Madison Avenue with antlers on your head. Not," he added hastily, "that this has ever happened to me."- 181 COB

...

The smell of pasta and vanilla surrounded the air of Taki's restaurant as Jace sat patiently in one of the stools. With his hand he ruffled his already messy hair but still seemed to look nothing less than perfect.

Kaelie sighed and walked over to him smiling. Her pure blue eyes glinted in the dim, shady lights of the room.

Jace returned her smile as he raised his eyebrows.

"So where are your friends?" she questioned, her blonde hair dancing freely as she walked.

Jace looked at the seats on either side of him as panic shot through his eyes.

"They are right here, are they not?" He stammered.

Kaelie giggled slightly, sounding like she had been overcome with a small hiccup attack. She had become accustom to the Shadowhunter only travelling with his friends.

"In that case what will it be? French fries?"

"I'm thinking something different actually, what's the special?"

"Freshly squeezed yaks blood and Triple marinated raw t-bone steak, oh and fruit salad."

"Ohhh," Jace said enthusiastically, "In that case I'll have the fries."

Kaelie walked off murmuring something that sounded like 'you betecha baby', her heals clicking rhythmically as she glided across the floor.

Jace turned at watched the door patiently. Issabelle and Alec were meant to meet him an hour ago after they 'took care of something' but he hadn't heard anything since, and he had gotten hungry waiting.

Kaelie returned with the fries, her apron hanging over her arm and a bowl of fruit. Placing the food down, she sat next to him picking at a strawberry with her fingers.

"You're sitting on Alec!" Jace teased looking towards the empty stool next to him imagining Izzy's retort.

"Pffft. Relax, it's about time he got someone on him."

Jace roared with laughter as he chocked down the fries he had been chewing. Gasping for air imagined what Alec would think if he wasn't... well you know. It would probably be an awkward conversation if he mentioned it.

Diverting his attention back to Kaelie, he gulped down a few sips of water before continuing.  
"I think he'd prefer to stay on the stool alone. But me, I..."

"Jace!" Izzy's voice startled him from behind. Customers flinched as she stepped through the door with her glowing whip in her hand. "The park is full of raveners."

Jace looked at Kaelie with a saddened grin.

"Duty calls," He sighed, "And I didn't even get to finish."

Whether he was talking about the conversation or the food Kaelie wasn't sure. Instead of questioning him, she offered him a bag for on the go.

He shook his head swiftly, pulling a small piece of fruit off her bowl. He handed her a few dollar notes and headed out the door faster then what seemed humanely possible.

"Where have you been?" He asked, biting into the plum. Izzy just gave him an odd glance as if to say 'mind your own business.'

An odd sensation fluttered through him as they ran through the streets towards the park, where she had left Alec battling alone.

Within a moment Izzy was far ahead of him, dashing towards where they would see Alec in the distance. Jace's head buzzed unnaturally as he fought all his urges and followed.

Alec was relieved when all the demons had become nothing but sweat and blood on his shirt. He turned excitedly towards Jace, adrenaline pumping through him.

Jace looked back. His smile was less meaningful as he turned and sprinted back towards the street, moving so fast that the others couldn't keep up.

Excitement flared through him as he watched the colours of the lights on signs and cars dance through the air. He slowed his pace to sink it in, spinning around to dodge the people.

He wanted to dance. To run. To sing. To live.

His shirt itched as he became aware it was drenched in demon blood and venom. An impulse ran through him as he threw his shirt over shoulder and towards a bright yellow taxi. The driver, startled as to where it had come from shrieked to a halt as screams echoed through the street.

Izzy and Alec were able to reach the end of Madison as soon as Jace threw his pants towards a police officer patrolling the street. Thick antlers stood on his head, solid and strong.

Glistening street lights reflected of his translucent tattooed skin as he spun around and around before walking away dizzily.

"I'm Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," He yelled glee fully, turning to see Alec and Izzy running towards him, Alec's eyes still full of excitement and adrenaline.

Bursting into a chorus of 'singing into the rain' and what sounded like the 'YMCA' he ran further down the street. His clothes still sprawled behind were now being gathered by Isabelle.

A small girl, who looked only 12 stood in front of him. She stared at the thick black runes which swirled like ribbon across his chest and arms. She looked up and then down, her face slowly becoming the same colour scarlet as her hair.

With a startled blink she continued down the street without looking again as Jace danced around her, now singing "I believe I can fly."

Izzy ran faster as he disappeared round the corner. She had never eaten Faerie food, but there was no denying that the piece of fruit he was eating was in fact enchanted. She remembered the stories her father told her how in Idris it was a game to see who could eat the most without losing it, and for Jace it obviously didn't take much.

Cart wheeling down the streets, his skin tingled. He had never felt so happy. It was like Christmas and summer had come at the same time along with a bunch of hot girls singing carols in bikinis. The pain he felt towards everything didn't matter. He was invincible.

At an intersection he ran through the red 'do not walk sign' in front of a loading truck, which missed him by a matter of inches. The truck moved swiftly, not even bearing witness to the boy.

The smell of garlic pulled him towards the small Italian restaurant. He pressed his naked body against the window that oblivious customers stared out as they sipped wine. He felt his mouth begin to drool and froth as he hands latched on his arms and lifted him, carrying him towards an empty alley.

"I want to go dance," He protested as Alec dropped him towards the ground. He wiggled his body before wincing at the pain he felt from the ash fault, and what was probably broken glass.

"Jace," Izzy's voice was cautious as she threw his clothes at him to cover his you-know-what.

"Don't you think I look even more GOR-GEE-OUS with my clothes of?" He smiled from her to Alec, who looked both impressed and angry.

"I don't think..."

"Come ONNN!" He bellowed, ignoring the clothes and sprawling to his feet.

"You'll thank me for this," she said smoothly as she knocked him on his head slightly, missing his antlers. He stumbled slightly before tripping over his own feet.

He lay for what seemed for ever as his head throbbed he sat up slowly.

"WOW," He said softly, feeling the antlers on his head.

"WOW is a few raveners in the park! WOW is the amount of time you have to wait to get a taxi in this generation! That was..."

"Awesome!" Alec chimed in.


End file.
